peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Pauline Murray
Pauline Murray (b. 1958) is a British singer, musician and songwriter from County Durham, UK. She started her career in music as lead singer of the band Penetration before recording and releasing under her own name in 1980 backed by The Invisible Girls, whose core-members were producer Martin Hannet and keyboardist Steve Hopkins (initially formed to provide a musical backdrop to the recorded output of poet John Cooper Clarke) and fellow Penetration member and partner Robert Blamire. An eponymous debut album, which also featured contributions by Vini Reilly (Durutti Column), Bernard Sumner (Joy Division/New Order) and Wayne Hussey (Mission / Sisters of Mercy), was released to critical acclaim, but with limited commercial success, in October 1980. Murray provided vocals for the single release "Fools" with The Only Ones and also formed Pauline Murray and The Storm in the mid-80s, again with Blamire. It wasn't until 1989 that she released material simply under the name of Pauline Murray. She continues to perform live as a solo acoustic act and with a reformed Penetration. (Read more on Wikipedia) Links to Peel Murray's first and only session for Peel, recorded with a temporary band in March 1980, was practically her first public performance after leaving Penetration at the end of 1979. The DJ was somewhat perplexed by her release with the Only Ones in May, although he was glad to promote single and album releases with Invisible Girls when released, though of the opinion that Dream Sequences was "turgid" on 12 July 1980 (BFBS). After doing a gig in Bury St Edmunds in December 1980, Peel notes how certain bands seem to be more popular in certain places than others, Penetration and Pauline Murray and the Invisible Men (sic.) being the case in "Bury". There is however no evidence of him playing Murray's releases with the Storm, or even any other solo work from 1989. Sessions One session, recorded under the name of Pauline Murray. Available on 2014 re-release of the Pauline Murray and The Invisible Girls album on Les Disques du Crepuscule. 1. Recorded 1980-03-19. First broadcast 31 March 1980. Repeated 15 April 1980, 14 July 1980. *Sympathy / When Will We Learn / Shoot / Dream Sequence Other shows played ;1980 *08 May 1980: Fools (Only Ones feat. Pauline Murray) (7") CBS *30 June 1980: Dream Sequences (One) (7") Illusive IVE 1 *10 July 1980: Dream Sequences (One) (7") Illusive IVE 1 *12 July 1980 (BFBS): Dream Sequences (One) (7") Illusive IVE 1 *31 July 1980 (BFBS): Dream Sequences (Two) (7") Illusive IVE 1 *30 September 1980: European Eyes (album - Pauline Murray And The Invisible Girls) Illusive 2394 277 *08 October 1980: Shoot You Down (album - Pauline Murray And The Invisible Girls) Illusive 2394 277 *14 October 1980: Judgement Day (album - Pauline Murray And The Invisible Girls) Illusive 2394 277 *18 October 1980 (BFBS): Mr X (album - Pauline Murray And The Invisible Girls) Illusive 2394 277 *15 December 1980: Mr X (7") Illusive ;1981 *27 April 1981: Animal Crazy (7” – Searching For Heaven) Illusive ;1984 *10 October 1984 (VPRO): Holocaust (7" - Holocaust / Don't Give Up / Aversion) Polestar External links * Official Twitter account * Discogs * Interview in The Quietus, 2015 Category:Artists